La Folie de l'évidence
by Natsumi97430
Summary: J'ai décidé d'écrire cette petite histoire car en réalité, je l'ai entièrement rêvé. Et j'ai vraiment adoré ce rêve, donc je l'ai mis en mot rien que pour vous bande de veinards ! Me voilà immergée dans le monde fantastique et mystérieux de World of Warcraft . NA: Cet écrit contient une scène de sexe(érotique) ENTRE FEMMES, donc si ça ne vous intéresse pas, passez votre chemin!


**La folie de l'évidence**

Bonjour les amis ! Prenez le temps de lire ce petit préambule car j'y ai glissé quelques informations pour pouvoir comprendre mon univers et aussi quelques petites choses techniques :P

J'ai décidé d'écrire cette petite histoire car en réalité, je l'ai entièrement rêvé. Et j'ai vraiment adoré ce rêve, donc je l'ai mis en mots rien que pour vous bande de veinards ! Il faut savoir que mon rêve à beaucoup (bon okay…énormément) été influencé par le jeu MMORPG- World of Warcraft, mais que les personnages mis en scène ont été entièrement imaginé par ma petite tête. L'univers de mon monde est un peu calqué sur celui de Wow. Donc je marque quand même le petit ©Blizzard hihi, je n'ai écrit cette petite histoire que pour le plaisir !

Voilà, donc revenons à nos moutons, j'ai glissé ici et là des références pour ceux qui n'ont pas les mêmes univers gaming que moi, pour que vous ne soyez pas perdu ! Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est du MMORPG (Jeu de rôle en ligne ) donc il y aura forcément des termes qui en font référence ! J'ai défini certains termes et j'ai essayé d'être le plus clair possible, see ? J

Pour situer un peu mon rêve, il a été réellement vivant ce rêve. Je l'ai vraiment vécu, au niveau des sensations je parle. J'ai essayé de retranscrire mon ressenti le mieux possible, ce qui n'a pas été facile.

Ah oui chose important, ce récit contient des scènes de nudité et de sexe(érotique) ENTRES FEMMES, donc si ça ne vous plaît pas, ne perdez pas votre temps à le lire s'il vous plaît !

Voilà, à vos lectures ! Et amusez vous bien !

 _PS : Je voulais mettre des liens de visuels pour que vous puissiez mieux visualiser le terrain et les personnages, mais visiblement le traitement de texte refuse de marquer les liens URL ^^'...Donc je vous préciserez juste qu'est ce qu'il faudra taper dans Google pour obtenir un visuel à peu près similaire à celui exposé dans le texte !_

 _Les (*) signifient que la définition du mot est disponible un peu plus bas dans le texte_

 _Elfe : Taper " Night Elf " dans notre ami Google_ _(Référence en image)_

 **1°- PVP [Joueurs contre Joueurs]***

Dans ce rêve, Je suis moi. Natsumi. Mais en elfe de la nuit Druide certainement au niveau maximum disponible. Je me trouve sur une place qui semble coupée du monde, à l'image d'une île spatiale. Le décor est assez vaste et lumineux mais comme suspendu dans un vide intersidéral. Je regarde autour de moi et reconnais mon grand frère Akira qui lui semblait être un Tauren Paladin, assez bien stuff, mais également visible dans son apparence humaine. Ce que je décris dans cette fiction-rêve comme étant nos qualités et nos compétences apparaissent en moi dans cette histoire comme une évidence, et pourtant cela se traduit comme un simple ressenti. Vive les lois du pays des Rêves ! Le paysage était visiblement coupé en deux, l'endroit où je me trouvais avec mon frère et une ribambelle d'autres personnes et l'endroit situé quelques mètres plus bas, la zone PVP.

Je regardais mon frère Akira qui me fit signe de me dépêcher car le festin* risquait de disparaître, il y avait vraiment beaucoup de concurrents cette année. Je m'approchais de lui et il me tendit un paquet de chips Lays goût Barbecue et me fit un signe pouce en l'air signifiant « Azy fais toi plaisir ! C'est du bon stuff, bon degré ! » Je m'emparai du paquet de chips, en grignotai quelques unes et donnai le paquet à un péon qui traînassait par ici.

Un son de cor retentit au loin, c'était l'heure de la baston. N'aimant pas le PVP de base, je courus dans la direction opposée à celle de la foule et sautai dans le vide en faisant un signe d'au revoir a mon frère. Je me transformai en félin dans ma chute, et semblai tomber dans le vide. Mais finalement, j'eus pieds et je me trouvais dans une sorte de ruine d'un décor semblable à l'endroit du PVP. Je partis sans me retourner vers un nouveau décor : La forêt d'Elune.

Cette forêt est peuplée d'arbres majestueux et de nombreuses rivières, semblant baignés dans une nuit sans fin. Un climat apaisant y régnait, et de nombreuses créatures avaient pris refuge dans ses hauts fourrés. Ses arbres trônaient majestueusement, agitant nonchalamment leurs branches vêtus de pourpre, de rose et de vert. Cette forêt avait une allure mystique, digne du plus bel effet hallucinogène rêvé. Elle fut un décor parfait pour la suite de mon aventure…

 _ ***** PVP : Le PVP est une catégorie de jeu dans une bonne partie des jeux en lignes qui consistent à se taper dessus entre joueurs, Sympa non ? Dans mon rêve, c'est une partie de PVP en groupe J_

 _ ***** Le Festin : Dans Wow, c'est un plat que l'on met a terre et que l'on partage avec ses camarades pour avoir des bonus supplémentaire avant la bataille. (De plus de Point de vie, de Force…etc)_

 _Taper " Darnassus " dans notre ami Google (ville)_

 _Taper " Teldrassil Forest" dans notre ami Google (forêt)_

 **2°) Milune…**

Je me vois, en Elfe cette fois-ci, et je marchais tranquillement vers un lieu qui visiblement ne m'était pas inconnu. J'arrivais en face d'une elfe âgée qui me salua respectueusement et me donna une quête. Je pris conscience de la quête : Retrouver Milune.

Etrange, je suivis néanmoins l'itinéraire indiqué. Cap vers le nord !

Je traversais un bout de forêt lorsqu'au loin j'aperçus une grande muraille elfique aux pierres blanches et effritées. Des lianes grimpantes avaient fait leur chemin le long du mur, profitant des interstices pour s'y glisser et se multiplier. La muraille était assez haute, mais j'entrepris tout de même de me hisser jusqu'en haut, en m'agrippant aux lianes.

Une fois en haut, une silhouette au loin attira mon regard, mon cœur se serra. Assise ses genoux au beau milieu d'un camp de fortune, une jeune elfe leva la tête et me regarda. Woaw. Je fus immédiatement subjuguée. Elle avait la peau d'un rose subtil, son regard était bleu intense, d'une beauté réellement incontestable, et ses joues, ses pommettes et son nez étaient tous ponctuées de tâches de rousseurs violine.

Elle se redressa et me héla : « Hé ho » fit-elle en agitant son bras « Si vous cherchez quelqu'un, vous êtes tombée au bon endroit », elle me sourit.

Intimidée, je me ressaisis et entrepris de me frayer un chemin jusqu'en bas, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée. Une fois en bas, je vins à sa rencontre en époussetant mon armure de cuir.

Elle me dit : « Vous êtes venue pour m'aider ? Je suis venue jusqu'ici pour enlever cette épée de son socle étrange, mais impossible. » Elle affichait une moue triste et affligée.

Sans un mot, j'observai cet environnement. Elle avait probablement établi un camp pour se reposer le temps d'attendre du renfort….et ceux-ci avait du mettre beaucoup plus de temps que prévu car il faisait déjà nuit. Le petit feu de camp crépitait et laissait entrevoir quelques affaires personnelles de la jeune fille : un sac, un arc, un carquois et de la nourriture.

Je regardais à l'opposé et vis la fameuse épée qui était enfoncée dans un socle fait de bois. Il ressemblait à un amas de racines entremêlées, ce qui était, il fallait l'avouer, assez impressionnant. Je me dirigeais vers l'épée lorsque l'elfe brisa le silence : « Impossible à mains nues, j'ai déjà tout essayé, rien à faire ».

Je réfléchis. J'observais une fois de plus la situation lorsque mon regard se posa sur ce dont j'avais besoin précisément. Une vieille corde tressée, en lanières grossières certes, mais solide ! Je souris, satisfaite de ma trouvaille et m'en allai prendre la corde. J'entrepris de l'enrouler autour de la poignée de l'épée, je serrai de toutes mes forces, et me dirigeai vers un arbre un peu plus loin. Celui-ci était certainement bicentenaire vu la carrure et les blessures du temps qu'il arborait. Je tendis la corde et fis le tour de l'arbre. Une fois mon stratagème ficelé, c'est bien le cas de le dire, je pris la corde entre mes deux mains et pris appuie sur l'arbre avec mon pied. Et je tirai….tirai….tirai…jusqu'à ce que la corde se relâche et au bout de son emprise mon dû précieux sorti de son piège naturel. Je ramenais l'épée jusqu'à moi et défit le nœud toujours en silence. L'elfe qui, jusqu'à présent était restée en retrait pour m'observer, s'avança d'un pas feutré vers moi et se glissa dans mon dos. Lorsqu'elle fit le tour de ma personne ainsi, je sentis une horde de frissons sauvages gravir le long de mon échine. Elle fit volte-face et me sourit timidement en me prenant l'épée. Elle la regarda sous toutes les coutures. Puis elle me la tendit en souriant de côté, un voile de tristesse traversa son regard : « J'ai été incapable de la retirer donc….je suppose que vous allez la rapporter à l'ancienne n'est ce pas ? » Je prenais l'épée entre ses mains, toujours en silence, et nos doigts se frôlèrent. Lorsque je relevai la tête, elle avait disparu. Je regardais derrière moi et je la vis, se balancer gracieusement à la manière d'un félin jusqu'au cœur de l'arbre bicentenaire qui possédait à présent un siège imposant sculpté dans son bois à la manière du trône royal des Hauts-elfes.

Mon cœur s'emballa. Mes doigts laissèrent glisser leur emprise sur l'épée qui tomba sur le sol. Je me dirigeais vers Milune d'un pas rapide. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle me regarda de dos, et se retourna. Mon cœur manqua une bonne dizaine de battements.

Elle était tout simplement la plus belle créature qui m'aie été donné de voir sur cette maudite planète !

Ses cheveux commençaient à se défaire légèrement en haut de sa tresse, ce qui lui donnait un petit air vulnérable, mais son regard quant à lui… Brûlait. Un regard de braise qui en ferait pâlir de honte le Soleil lui-même. Elle fût acculée. Le bois glacé de l'arbre lui arracha un léger soupir de surprise, et nous voilà, si proche l'une de l'autre. Je sentais son souffle chaud caresser mon visage, mes joues s'embrasaient et mon cœur n'était plus très loin du hors piste. Et là, tout bascula.

Je n'avais plus le contrôle sur aucun de mes mouvements. Mon désir parlait à ma place. Mes mains saisirent délicatement son visage, pendant que mes lèvres se glissaient le long de son cou, laissant sur leur passage une nuée de baiser brûlants, sauvages et langoureux. De son corps émanait une chaleur douce et insoutenable à la fois, qui poussait mon corps et mon esprit de plus en plus profondément dans la folie. A chacun de mes baisers, ses ongles s'enfonçaient férocement dans la peau de mon dos et ses gémissements de plaisir se faisaient de plus en plus intenses. Mes mains se noyaient dans ses cheveux blancs, délivrés à présent de leur lien de cuir. Notre désir nous embarqua et laissa derrière lui l'objet de notre rencontre, le feu de camp devenu silencieux et la grande muraille qui nous préservait du monde. Il n'y avait qu'elle et moi & l'immensité forestière de notre Mère Elune a'dore.

Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent en un baiser plus que passionné et nos corps semblaient attirés l'un l'autre par une sorte de magnétisme chimique. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre en une danse mêlant tendresse, passion, amour et désir. Nous échangeâmes un baiser langoureux tout en se découvrant mutuellement, malgré nous. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à ma tunique tandis que les miennes s'en allèrent découvrir ce qui se cachait sous la sienne. Au contact de la peau nue et brulante de ses seins, mon cœur explosa et mon ventre se tordit dans tous les sens. La chaleur commença à envahir la zone la plus intime de mon personnage tandis que ma bouche entrait en contact avec ses seins durcis par la puissance de notre étreinte. Elle me serra tout contre elle en libérant son corps de toutes ses tensions. Nous tombâmes sur le trône de bois, qui fut plus confortable qu'il n'y paraissait.

Sa peau nue contre la mienne, était le plus beau des présents. Notre chaleur corporelle se mélangea, s'unifia lorsque je décidai….enfin….d'entrer en elle. Ses caresses, ses gémissements, sa chaleur, son odeur…tout s'ancraient en moi. Juste simplement, et parfaitement.

Son nom résonnait dans ma tête….Milune….Milune…Milune…

J'ouvris les yeux et observai le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi.

La plus belle chose qui soit. Fût à présent mienne au cours de cette parenthèse temporelle.

 _L'étreinte du corps de Milune._

 _Fin._


End file.
